When Jack Met the Doctor
by ShadowEOFeonex
Summary: My first submission so please read! I helped write part of a parody with LollyPheonix. Ever wondered what would happen if Jack Sparrow met Doctor Who. Please review! And as one of my reviews pointed out, yes it is a cross over of POTC and Doctor Who the t


Doctor Who sat in a chair and whistled. He looked around his spaceship, the one that had been his home for so many years, the Tardis. Yes Doctor Who was a time lord; travelled through time and space ending up in so many different places and landing in so many different situations. However the Doctor was content enough to stay in one place at the moment, after all, he had finally been able to seen those dreaded Darleks away from earth - he needed some 'me' time.  
However, his fellow time traveller, Rose Tyler, wasn't so keen on doing nothing. She paced the Tardis anxiously, he could see that she wanted to say something,  
"What is it?" He asked at last with a sigh. Rose paused mid pace, then continued again, "I know what it is so why don't you just say it"  
"Well if you know I don't need to then do I?" Rose replied still pacing, her step getting quicker,  
"Fine I was only saying"  
"Why aren't we going anywhere?" Rose interrupted. The Doctor blinked and thought for a moment,  
"I thought you'd like staying in one place for a bit," he said cautiously,  
"If I wanted to do that I would have stayed on earth." Rose snapped. She stopped and looked at him, "I want it to be like old times Doctor"  
"You mean the invading Darleks, the cyber men and all the other creatures that we seem to find"  
"You know what I mean," Rose walked over to him and leaned on the chair, "I want adventure, excitement. Can't we just go somewhere please?" The Doctor looked at her; for over two years now him and Rose had been companions on this odd adventure. Never once had she asked for anything and always obeyed him with his commands,  
"Oh go on then," he gave in, "Where would you like to go?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three shillings and a pig this cost me, and for what? A dude wearing a mask dancing around a flame. Jack Sparrow groaned as the man, apparently a doctor, wailed loudly some sort of ritual song. Great, why did nothing ever go right for him?  
All he had wanted was a bottle of rum - now thinking about it the three shillings could have bought him the rum, even if it was a small bottle. "Oooga wooogie ooogki!" The doctor wailed and picked up a ladel and poured water on the flames, they crackled loudly as if annoyed that an attempt had been made to put them out. Jack looked around him, his crew of the Black Pearl looked in shock at watching the doctor prance around.  
"Erm!" Jack said loudly and stood up. The Doctor stopped his prancing and looked at Jack, "Is this really necessary?" he continued,  
"I need to call on the gods of the four elements, earth, wind ,fire"  
"Yes I know who they are," Jack cut in, "But all this for a bottle of rum"  
"All you wanted was a bottle of rum?" Jack cringed as he remembered that Anna Maria was in his crew and was standing right behind him, "You hired this guy to get you a bottle of rum?" Jack spun around and smiled nervously,  
"Erm, well no," He began, he felt the pressure building up as his crew folded their arms in anger, "Well I thought we needed a break so I er, stopped the Black Pearl so we could, break"  
"Jack," Gibbs began, "We're pirates, we don't take 'breaks"  
"I know, I know," Jack said quickly, "But I thought maybe we could, and this doctor could give us some good luck"  
"I can only do one thing at a time!" the doctor hissed in Jack's ear, "Granting good luck is going to cost you an extra pig"  
"What!" Jack grabbed the doctor by the shoulders and pulled him over to one side, "I don't have a spare pig"  
"Well then, you'll just have to make do with your rum." Jack savoured this thought for a moment.  
"I want another doctor!" He cried out loudly so his crew could hear him, "One that will bring us good luck"  
"I am the only doctor on this island you moron." The doctor replied angrily, "Now stop wasting my time and let me summon your rum." The doctor barged his way past Jack and once again began to prance around the fire.  
"Well?" Anna Maria asked, glaring at Jack. Jack hated when she glared at him; he could see the whites of her eyes and he could feel his cheek getting ready for a slap.  
"A new doctor will appear right -there!" He pointed directly in front of him.  
Suddenly there was a wailing sound and right where he was pointing a tall blue box appeared.  
"That's not a doctor! That's a box!" Anna Maria exclaimed. Gibbs rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rose Tyler, welcome to the Caribbean!" The Doctor exclaimed, "You've always wanted to go here, and here we are"  
"We're really in the Caribbean?" Rose clapped her hands in delight, "Oh thank you!" she ran over and hugged him.  
"What are we waiting for? Lets go sun ourselves on the beach!" The Doctor ran to the doors and flung them open. He then just stopped, his face began to frown,  
"What is it doctor?" Rose asked as she lifted her sunglasses off her eyes, "Did we go to the Caribbean"  
"Yes we certainly did that alright," the Doctor began ,"But we've travelled back in time as well"  
"Well, how far back in time"  
"To around about the time when the islands were teaming with pirates"  
"How did you work that out?" Rose asked,  
"Well," the Doctor cleared his throat, "There's one lying on the floor in front of me right now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack rubbed his head and tried to focus again. That was the last time he ever walked up to a door; too many times had he got too close and he had ended up being smacked in the face. He blinked a few times and looked up to see a man in some sort of thin stripped clothing staring at him. The look of curiosity on his face.  
"Are you a doctor?" Jack queasily murmured. The man looked shocked,  
"Why, indeed I am a doctor." The man exclaimed. Jack's eyes widened, scrambling to his feet he yelled,  
"He's a doctor! I told you he was a doctor!" Anna Maria walked forward and looked at the man up and down,  
"If you're a doctor," she began sceptically, "What's your name"  
"Doctor Who." The man replied,  
"Who?" Jack asked,  
"Yes exactly." The man replied,  
"What?" Gibbs asked in confusion,  
"No Who." The man said with a laugh, "But most people just call me the Doctor"  
"I see, Doctor," Jack cleared his throat, "And what is this box"  
"This is not a box!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Well, it is technically. No this is the Tardis." Jack raised an eyebrow, "My ship." The man continued. The created some "oohs" and "ahhs" amongst the crew.  
"And you travel on your own, Mr Doctor?" Gibbs asked,  
"Oh no! I have Rose." A young girl emerged from behind him,  
"Hello." She shyly said. Jack took a step back, "Oh no, no, no! I don't think so!" Rose looked puzzled,  
"What's up with him?" She asked,  
"Jack has this effect on women," Anna Maria cut in, "Every time he goes near one he gets slapped"  
"My cheek has lost all feeling because of it!" Jack cried out angrily. Suddenly he turned and ran to the other doctor who had stopped prancing around the fire and was staring at Jack.  
"Can't you do something about all these women slapping me! I don't care about the rum! Or another doctor just please make women stop hitting me!" Suddenly the doctor gave a short sharp slap across Jack's face,  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Jack wailed in disbelief, "Your not a woman"  
"No, you were just getting on my nerves." The doctor replied.


End file.
